


Curfew

by ddagent



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curfew was at ten o'clock and, thanks to a butler who still didn't seem to grasp the rules of espionage, Peggy Carter was about to be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agent Carter or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> Inspiration hit at half five this morning, and I finally managed to get it down on paper. Hope you enjoy. I haven't written much of Peggy, especially young!Peggy, so I hope this is okay!

Keeping to such frivolous laws as speed restrictions when one was trying to assist a fugitive in proving their innocence seemed rather pointless. And yet, as Peggy Carter was driven home from another late night trying to help Howard Stark, such thoughts didn’t seem to occur to Edwin Jarvis. Another quick check to her watch confirmed how quickly the minute hand was ticking around to her curfew at the Griffith Hotel.

 

“Mister Jarvis, would you _please_ step on it?”

 

Jarvis frowned, his leg unflinching as it kept the same pressure on the gas pedal. “I would rather not get into a high speed chase, Ms Carter. And if time is an issue, we could always return to Mister Stark’s residence.”

 

“As I told you last time, my staying there would be completely inappropriate if this were to ever become public knowledge.” Peggy checked her watch again, almost disappointed to find that time hadn’t slowed in the last minute since she had checked it. “This will be the third night in the last week I’ve either missed curfew or made it by the skin of my teeth. Last night Ms Fry was outside waiting for me to arrive. I would rather not come under her suspicions.”

 

Her answer seemed to allay Jarvis’ fears. Peggy grinned as the sound of the engine groaning echoed through the car. “Thank you.”

 

At their current rate, they _might_ just make it to the door. She would need to perfect an excuse in case Jarvis couldn’t bring the car round in time and Ms Fry was out waiting. As her mind tried out a few, Peggy wondered what excuses _Jarvis_ would be making to his wife. By his own admission, he and his wife would be tucked up in bed after a sherry and Benny Goodman by now. Stark’s standard exploits could only provide comical excuses for so long.

  
“Ms Carter?”

 

Peggy could see the Griffith Hotel up ahead, and she prepared herself to leap out and make a beeline for the front door. She only hoped that Ms Fry wasn’t lying in wait for her. It was only with Angie’s assistance that she had managed to find this place. As soon as Jarvis applied the brakes, Peggy’s hand was tugging at the door handle.

 

“Ms Carter, please let me escort you to the door!”

 

She didn’t have time to wait for Jarvis’ chivalry. Peggy ran from the kerb up the steps of the Griffith Hotel, desperately hoping she wouldn’t have to climb the drain pipe like she had two nights previously. She swallowed down a profanity as she saw Ms Fry with a pocket watch outside the main door.

 

“Ms Carter, it is ten oh two in the evening.” Her watch was three minutes slow. She’d set it to the SSR clock, but it seemed she would need another one for the clock at the hotel. “You are past curfew.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Ms Fry. I was unavoidably detained.”

 

Ms Fry sniffed, her watery eyes taking in everything between her stockings and her collar. Thankfully this late night mission hadn’t resulted in any bruises or cuts, nothing that would give Ms Fry any further ammunition to throw her out onto the street. “At the telephone company, Ms Carter? Or with the gentleman behind you?”

 

Peggy bottled up another curse as she turned to see Jarvis coming up the steps. He took off his hat as he came closer, lips thinning as he took in the two women standing off in front of the door. Ms Fry was expecting an answer, and Peggy could only think of one given Jarvis’ presence. “Ms Fry, this is Edwin Jarvis. He’s been courting me for the past two months.”

 

She threw him a look, hoping to see him thrown for a loop. Instead, after a brief pause, Jarvis smiled and offered a hand to Ms Fry. “How do you do. My apologies for keeping Ms Carter past her curfew, unfortunately we ran into some car trouble on the way home from dinner.”

 

Ms Fry pursed her lips, looking between the two of them as if to spot a lie. “I see. Two months? I take it you two will soon be engaged?”

 

She coughed, trying to buy time for a response, but Jarvis jumped in with a reply. “One would hope so. The element of surprise is sadly no longer with me.  But when I do propose, I intend it to be rather romantic. Only the best for my girl.”

 

Peggy smiled, encouraged by Jarvis’ own. It was time to put an end to this charade. She _was_ thankful that it had seemingly done enough to stop her having to climb the drainpipe. “Ms Fry, would you mind terribly if I had two minutes to say goodbye to Edwin? Our farewells were cut rather short by my attempts to make it in before curfew.”

 

Another frown, but thankfully they were gifted with a nod. “Two minutes. I would advise that this is the last time you undergo car trouble?”

 

Jarvis nodded, swallowing under the intensity of the woman’s gaze. “It shall be in the careful hands of a mechanic by noon tomorrow, you have my word.”  

 

They both wore bright, wide smiles as Ms Fry closed the door but did not lock it. She moved into the shadows of the foyer, but still kept them both within her eye line. Peggy resisted the urge to sag with relief, or even to laugh. Instead she just turned to Jarvis, his face pinched pink in the cold night breeze.

 

“Perhaps in future escorting me to the door is an urge you should resist.”

 

Jarvis nodded once, his fingers tight around the brim of his hat. “Perhaps you are right. Although at least you have an excuse if any more of our excursions into the field slip into the late hours.”

 

Having a gentleman caller would certainly provide adequate cover for the Griffith Hotel, although if any of her colleagues at the SSR checked up on her it could prove damning. But this was the situation they were in, and they needed to sell it for another sixty seconds. Jarvis was still clutching his hat, the white of the bone showing through his skin.

 

“Don’t fret, Mister Jarvis, this charade won’t go as far as you kissing me. I think Ms Fry would chase you off the porch if you put your hand on my side let alone your mouth on mine.” A low blow, perhaps, but Peggy did enjoy the way his cheeks flushed pink under the pale light of the porch lamp. “Thank you for the lift home, and for your assistance tonight. I do… _appreciate_ your assistance.”

 

Jarvis smiled and did something Peggy did not expect. He took her hand in his, pulling it up between them. His touch was warm, unfamiliar and yet almost welcome. She was thankfully distracted by the absence of a wedding ring on the hand now holding hers. “You took off your ring. Impressive sleight of hand.”

 

“I did not think it would improve your reputation to be romanced by a married man. Perhaps I could make a career out of espionage after all.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Lips pressed to the knuckles of her hand; Jarvis leaving a lingering kiss to her skin. Unexpected, and yet not unwelcome. Jarvis held her gaze over their hands, eyes boring into hers as both of them tried to grasp some understanding of this moment. He pulled away slowly, her hand slipping from his grasp. His eyes darted away almost immediately, his hands returning to the safety of his hat. “Good night, Ms Carter.”

 

“Good night, Mister Jarvis.”

 

A harsh rapping on the glass meant that Peggy had to hurry inside. She glanced over her shoulder once before she passed through the door. A small part of her pleased to meet Jarvis’ gaze one final time. She turned quickly, brushing past Ms Fry to make her way to her apartment. The next time they would meet his ring would be returned to its rightful place on his finger and they would never speak of this moment again. It was the most logical way to proceed. Anything else was a distraction she could not indulge or afford.   


End file.
